CharGen/Content
Character Creation Premise: The vampires in this chronicle are recognized as independent in Kindred society. Due to their relative youth and distance from Caine, they are treated as Neonates or young Ancillae. Basics: * Define a basic concept in a few words. Look at the Wanted Concepts for ideas. * Determine your social status, whether you are a Roman citizen, a slave or a foreigner. ** Patricians must select a gens (family), and Italia ''or ''Roma province. * Choose your province. * Select''' Clan. * Choose Tribunal, if applicable. * Pick your '''Patron. Attributes: * Attributes are assigned the standard rating of 7/5/3. * One stat at rating of 1 allowed at creation. * No stats at 5 allowed at creation. * Specialties: Apply only to Abilities in this venue. See the House Rules. Abilities: * Abilities are assigned the standard rating of 13/9/5. * Abilities need to match the character concept. * Note Ability changes for the Roman period. * Specialties: See the House Rules for changes. Disciplines: * Disciplines are assigned a rating of 5''' dots. * Disciplines are capped at 3 dots at creation. * You may not buy more than 1 dot in out-of-clan Disciplines with free dots. * You may buy additional out-of-clan Discipline with freebie points. Please provide explanation in your background of how you learned this. * Restricted Disciplines: ** '''Restricted Slot: Necromancy ** Banned: Bardo, Daimoinion, Sanguinus, Sorcery (Koldunic), Spiritus, Thaumaturgy, Vicissitude. ** Certain Disciplines do not exist in the Roman period. Backgrounds: * Backgrounds are assigned a rating of 8''' dots. * Additions: ** '''New backgrounds include Destiny, Dignitas, Omen, Retainers, and Staff. * Changes: ** Contacts add a new group with each level. ** Generation is purchased with merits. * Any background which requires explanation must have a short description identifying its nature and source. :: Example: Contacts (Egyptians, Sailors): As a prosperous sea captain, Claudius Antonius has connections among Egyptian merchants and sailors. Merits: * Merits are assigned a rating of 7''' dots to spend. * Additional merits may be purchased with freebies. * Languages are '''1 Merit dot per language. * Generation: ** Generation starts at 1 dot automatically for all vampires. ** You may use 3 Merit dots to buy Generation 2. ** You may use 6 Merit dots to buy Generation 3. * Vampiric Mentors should come from the' NPC list' or created with Storyteller assistance. * Merits that are not found in V20 or any 20th Anniversary supplements (e.g., W20) are subject to Storyteller approval. Flaws: * At least 1''' dot of Flaws is required. * No bonus freebies are given at creation for taking flaws. Storytellers may award bonus XP for exceptional roleplay of the setbacks and limitations due to flaws. * Flaws that are not found in V20 or any 20th Anniversary supplements (e.g., W20) are subject to Storyteller approval. Traits: ;Virtues * Virtues are assigned a rating of '''7 dots for Humanity, and 5 'dots for Roads that use Instinct or Conviction. * Humanity rating is determined by Conscience + Self-Control. * Willpower is determined by Courage. ;Roads * Humanity and Paths are called 'Roads (Viae). Select a Road to start with. * A Road other than Humanity at character creation requires background justification. * Characters older than 100 years take -1 to their starting Humanity/Road score. Freebies: * Freebies are assigned a rating of 10 dots. * Stats may be raised to Generation caps. * Specialties may be purchased for 2''' dots per specialty. Incentives: * +1 XP for joining a Tribunal. * +5 XP for joining a coterie. * Variable for finishing your story-sheet. * All incentive XP is spent after CharGen. Background: A background is about quality, not quantity. Eternal City uses a brief list of questions to flesh out an overview of a character. A lengthy character history is not required as part of our '''background process. Note any stats above 4 require some form of sensible justification. Optional character story sheets' are used to illuminate your journey from mortal life to undeath. You can answer these questions at any time for incentive XP. Category:Vampire Category:Character Creation